


How To Turn Down Johnny Storm In 20 Minutes

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [31]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Angry!Johnny, Ben Finds It Amusing, F/M, Johnny Gets Turned Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: Well, when Johnny thought she was perfect, he didn't expect the red head to be so cruel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story Must Have:  
> Word Count: 750 words (A little over, but I struggled.)  
> Genre: Fantasy  
> Character: A superhero  
> Material: Fire  
> Sentence to use: "It was her!"
> 
> Writing Prompt Provided By: [The Story Shack](https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt)
> 
> This one honestly made me struggle. I knew who I wanted in the one-shot, but I had no other ideas passed that so this is just made by work and sweat.

When one usually thinks of fire, they don’t usually associate it with love.  They associate it with death and destruction, uncontrollable chaos that eats away at everything that it can touch.  It’s fitting that it is given that heinous reputation since the only thing that can, truly, put it out was water or a loss of things to cling to that it can use to spread and spread.

Guess that’s why love is more associated with being a drug rather than a fire.  Drugs can get you addicted and, once you’ve had a little of it, you want more and more until it, finally, takes over your life.  Well, that seems to be how Johnny Storm is feeling at that particular moment once he laid eyes on her.  She was sexy, confident, and an utter seductress - he wanted nothing more than to take her back to the Baxter Building just to have his wicked ways with her, but, he had to resist from doing that, because a girl like her had to be treated like a Lady - not a hooker nor a random hook up.

“Oh no, not another one of your conquests, Johnny” Ben commented looking at the woman that Johnny was checking out.  Of course he’d go for a fiery redhead that looked confident in everything she was doing as well as model worthy.  Ben hoped she turned the flamehead down flat.  “This isn’t a conquest, Ben, this is love-at-first-sight” Johnny told him as he started making his way to his future wife with a confidence that only a man of his esteem can have.

Five minutes later, Johnny came back over with a sullen expression upon his face.  This was Ben’s time to poke the kicked puppy that Johnny’s just become, “I take it the “love-at-first-sight” line didn’t work?” he asked amusedly that, for once, Johnny’s advances didn’t work.  “She threw me playful expression before telling me to do better next time.  I used all of my best lines on her and she deflected them all without batting an eyelash.  Ben, am I losing my touch?” Johnny asked him completely confused on what to do with a woman who finally rejected him.

“Maybe she just wants a man and not a playboy” Ben answered with a shrug as he eyed Alicia coming back over to their table from dancing a little while with some friends she’d found.  “What Ben says is true, Johnny.  A woman like her wants years - not days” Alicia tells him as she takes a sip of her margarita that had been waiting for her on the table.  “I’m not about to change myself for one girl who doesn’t like me for me” Johnny tells the both of them taking a sip of his beer stubbornly.  “Then you’ve lost her already” Alicia says to him as she leans against her boyfriend impassively not at all caring about what Johnny does or doesn’t do.

Fifteen minutes later, Johnny angrily gets up and decides to make one last attempt at getting her to talk to him or even remotely be interested in going out with him.  Game plan in mind, he goes over and, from what Ben is able to see, it’s not going over very well.  Not well at all.  He almost feels pity for the fire head since tonight just doesn’t seem to be his night with the ladies, but, nevertheless, the redhead sends Johnny packing once more with a splash of her drink to his face and a dismissive motion of her hand.

Johnny comes storming back over ready to let the night end with whatever was left of his dignity intact.  “What happened?” Alicia asks as he comes back over to the table.  “It was her!” he shouted infuriated by getting a drink to the face and being dismissed so easily.  Getting his coat from the back of his chair, he threw it on, and left the club in a rush not even asking if Ben and Alicia wanted a ride back to the Baxter Building.  “Well that’ll teach him not every woman wants him” Ben says as he watches after the man he thought of as an annoying little brother.  “Hush” Alicia told him hitting his chest lightly so he wouldn’t be heard by Johnny as he left, but, with how much distance was now between them, he more than likely didn’t.

“Wanna dance?” Ben asked her as he got up from his seat and held his hand out letting her decide to take it or not.  “Of course” she said letting her hand search for his before he led her out to the dance floor and started slow dancing with her.


End file.
